


Threads of Fate

by RosieTwiggs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Also omg the title is the worst pun ever, Fluff and Crack, I don't even know how it works, JFC, M/M, Other, So fluffy and cracktastic at the same time, but seriously, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTwiggs/pseuds/RosieTwiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day the shop-girl had hung them up next to each other on the clothes rack, they knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threads of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following picture on tumblr: http://25.media.tumblr.com/4f4b79042f84fd3d387a47f410850dd1/tumblr_ml7uozHiQe1rde3uzo1_500.jpg posted by malachitepower.

The day the shop-girl had hung them up next to each other on the clothes rack, they knew. Neither could tell you how. It was just a niggling feeling, at the back of their collars, telling them that they hadn’t truly been living until now. 

They’d come so far. Each had been born on a different production line. The trench and the jacket. When they considered the thought that had gone into each of their designs - their lines and folds, their hems. When they considered that they had been produced at completely different times, shipped from separate parts of the world, and had still somehow managed to end up here, hanging next to each other.

Well.

It was hard to believe there wasn’t a higher power at play. Neither the trench or the jacket could argue that they undoubtedly shared a profound bond. One stronger even than the stitches holding them together.

They spent their days nestled comfortably against each other, admiring the other’s fabric and functionality. Talking about all of the things they would do together.

And then one day. It all came to an end.

The blonde woman thought that a new trenchcoat was just what her husband needed, and she smiled as she pulled the tan coat from the rack. She met with resistance and frowned. It seemed the button on the sleeve had become entangled with a thread from the jacket next to it. She gently untangled the two items and headed to the register.

She couldn’t hear it, her human perception incapable of understanding what she had just done, but as she moved off, the trench cried back to the jacket - “I’ll find you! I promise!” The jacket slumped, hanging just that bit less crisply from his hanger.

The trench paid attention to every detail he could as the woman left. She was just walking out of the store, with him packed snugly away in her shopping bags, when she slipped. She would have fallen, but a pair of arms caught her. She looked up into bright green eyes, and a lightly freckled face smiled at her.

“Whoa, there. You okay?”

She nodded, “Yeah, thanks. Don’t know how that happened.” The man righted her and bent down. She had dropped her wallet and he picked it up for her. 

“Here you go, Amelia.”

“Wait, how did you know my name?”

The man laughed, rubbing his head. “It’s uh, stitched on your wallet.”

“Oh. Right.” She smiled, and held out her hand. “Amelia Novak. Thanks for the help.”

“Dean Winchester.”

“Doing some shopping, Dean?” She asked.

Dean shrugged. “Just need a new jacket.” The trench listened with interest.

“Well, since you ‘saved’ me, I’ll just let you know that there’s a sale on the second floor on jackets.”

Dean grinned and laughed. “Well, thanks. I’ll definitely check it out.”

Amelia nodded and waved goodbye, walking out the front doors. She forgot about the man five minutes later, but the trench didn’t.

Dean Winchester. The trench knew, he just knew, that he was important.  Later, when Amelia’s husband Jimmy tried on the coat for the first time, thanking her, the trench continued to think about his promise.

He would find his lost jacket. One day they would be together again.


End file.
